The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a driving scheme of a data voltage provided to a display panel.
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a gate driving unit and a data driving unit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from a gate driving unit. The data lines receive data voltages from a data driving unit. The pixels are provided with the data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals received through the gate lines. The pixels present gray scales corresponding to the data voltages to thereby display an image.
If the same voltage is continuously applied between a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a display device, degradation of liquid crystals may cause a crosstalk on a screen. In order to prevent the crosstalk, a data voltage may be phase-inverted to be provided to a display panel. A scheme for driving a display panel is classified into a line inversion scheme, a column inversion scheme, a dot inversion scheme, and a quad inversion scheme according to a phase of a data voltage applied to a data line.